Hope Carries On
by Blourish
Summary: The battle is over. Who has died? Who has managed to survive? Can hope save a person even if they are already dead?


**Hope Carries On**

_By Blourish_

Her eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight fell over Godrics Hollow. She lay still, in a daze unwilling to think as she knew it could only bring grief. She refused to move from her position on the dusty, battle ridden soil hoping among hope that she was not the only one left. Silently praying to anyone who would listen that her friends and loved ones had survived, for without them she had no purpose.

As the intense sun rose higher in the sky she slowly sat up, blinking away the brightness. Ignoring the severe pain in her chest, she stared around her. Where once there were hills of grass and trees there was now only dull, bare earth. The life that had once thrived through the land seemed to have been completely sucked out of it.

Struggling, she managed to stand up. She couldn't believe what had happened. She herself had been taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort in order to draw Harry to him. She vaguely remembered being chained to the ruins of a half destroyed house in Godrics Hollow, while Voldemort boasted about his plan, telling her that he had finally found the magical device that would help him to destroy Harry Potter once and for all. The worst thing was that she had known the whole time that Harry would come for her, no matter who tried to stop him, no matter how much _she_ tried to stop him, he would never leave her to die. She had slipped in and out of consciousness as Voldemort tortured and tormented her, keeping himself entertained until Harry's arrival.

Finally she had seen someone in the distance. Harry was coming, but he was not alone. She whimpered in relief as she saw the Order of the Phoenix flying after him on broomsticks. Voldemort had cried out in anger as he saw the hoard of witches and wizards coming after him, in his rage he had whipped around and struck her with a spell right in middle of her chest. Her world went black.

Coming back to reality she knew that she had to find someone, anyone who could tell her what had happened and if anyone had survived. So she began to run. Running meant that she didn't have to think. She could feel free even if it was just for one moment in time, but then she saw it. Immediately she stopped.

A little while off she saw a group of people standing in a circle. Her stomach leapt as she recognized heads of bright red hair. She started to sprint towards them, shouting out as she went. The group of people turned towards her as she got closer.

"Ginny!" many voices called out as she ran up to them and was smothered in hugs. "We thought we'd lost you too! He's gone Ginny! Voldemort's finally dead!"

Mrs. Weasley was clutching her, sobbing her heart out. Ginny looked around the circle of people smiling for the first time in what seemed like years. Hermione was there in Ron's arms, Mr. Weasley was standing behind his wife, Tonks was standing next to Remus with her head leaning gently on his shoulder, Fred was standing alone ashen faced as he had been ever since George had been killed by Lucious Malfoy two weeks before. Bill was sitting on the ground beside Fred nursing an extremely bloody cut in his leg, even Luna and Percy were there just standing staring into the distance. Everyone seemed to be wearing the same expression, they were smiling but with a tremendous look of sadness, tears welling up and rolling down their cheeks.

Then a thought struck Ginny.

"Where's Harry?" she asked quietly.

More tears began to spill down their cheeks, as the circle parted to reveal a limp body lying on the ground. Ginny gasped as her own hot tears filled her eyes. Slowly she walked over to Harry, kneeling down and bringing his head onto her lap. Finally she let her tears fall freely.

They were all crying helplessly. Crying for all that they had lost: George, Charlie, Fleur, Dumbledore, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Sirius, Parvati, Dean, Cedric, Moody, Professor McGonagall and so many more, but most of all they cried for their fallen hero. They cried for the boy who was supposed to live. The boy who was supposed to take down the Dark Lord, but still be there to celebrate with them. The boy that Ginny and every other person there would do anything for.

Ginny bent down carefully cradling Harry's head in her arms. The circle of people around them gasped as the two teens were suddenly surrounded in white light. Slowly Ginny placed a single kiss on Harry's cold lips. It was as if she had managed to drive the life back into him, because very gradually he began to breathe slow, steady breaths. Ginny smiled and brought him closer to her as his vivid green eyes fluttered open.


End file.
